


Here I Go Again (vid)

by lamardeuse



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamardeuse/pseuds/lamardeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Lewis/Hathaway vid designed to introduce the show to a new audience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here I Go Again (vid)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to yunitsa, suzvoy, mrs_sweetpeach and alizarin_nyc for beta and encouragement.

  


#### Here I Go Again

_by[lamardeuse](http://criticalcommons.org/author/lamardeuse)_

A Lewis/Hathaway vid designed to introduce the show to a new audience.

 

Vids serve many functions in media fandom, sometimes criticizing, building upon, or completely inverting the meaning of the original source. Particularly in small fandoms, however, they can also help to introduce other fans to the source, and ideally gain new adherents to the fandom, in a broader phenomenon known as “pimping”.

 

Lewis (Inspector Lewis in the US) is a UK crime drama series that first aired in 2006. Hugely popular in the UK and now seen around the world, it is not widely known in media fandom circles. Nevertheless, it has a small cadre of loyal fans who enjoy many aspects of the show, including the complex dynamic between Detective Inspector Robbie Lewis (Kevin Whately) and his Sergeant James Hathaway (Laurence Fox). In constructing a vid that can be enjoyed by existing fans as well as viewers completely unfamiliar with the characters, I sought out key clips illustrating the Lewis/Hathaway relationship that would also have visual appeal independent of context. The Hollies song I chose has a standard pop lyric, fast tempo and short length that both suits the promotion of an unfamiliar source and conveys the loneliness and reluctance of these two men to risk the perils of love.


End file.
